Over the past 20 years, mobile electronic devices, such as smartphones, tablet computers, laptops, etc., have grown from mere novelty or luxury items into utilities that are present in all areas of our lives. The average consumer now demands access to technology in real time for almost every recreational, occupational, and personal activity. Further, tablets are quickly over-taking laptops due to consumers preferring their even smaller compact size. At this point, device usage is limited by physical impracticality: the user must use at least one hand to hold and operate the device if a desk, table or the like is not available or conducive to a particular activity of the user.
In the current market, there is no item carrier or accessory that allows a user to carry on with primary activities where usage of the item, such as mobile electronic device or a non-electronic device, is secondary (such as using an item while holding a drink, eating, attending to a child, opening a door, etc.). There is also no item carrier or accessory that allows the user to safely or efficiently perform an occupational activity while also using the item (such as during medical testing, industrial inspection, retail sales, inventory, etc.). Storing items, such as mobile electronic devices or non-electronic devices, to allow or facilitate another activity is inconvenient and sometimes unwieldly. For example, situations requiring frequent changes between using and storing an item is frustrating and annoying.
A hands-free item carrying device (for use with mobile electronic devices and/or non-electronic devices) that can be worn by a user and provide a safe, adjustable, and convenient platform for item usage, is therefore desirable.